Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus. The disclosure specifically relates to a configuration of a capacitance with which a capacitance value of an input node of an amplification transistor can be changed.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a configuration has been proposed in which a capacitance is connected to an input node of an amplification transistor to expand a dynamic range of a signal output from a pixel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-205639 discloses a configuration in which a PN junction is used as the capacitance to be connected to the input node of the amplification transistor.